Little One
by nerdfighter1414
Summary: Thor never imagined a little Midgardian girl could change his world, and Loki never imagined a little Midgardian girl could change his heart. (Cover picture credit to: /entry/27136954)


**Little One**

Thor walked among the streets of New York, taking in all the damage. Everything in Asgard had been taken care of. Loki had been brought to justice and would serve his time. Now Thor had to deal with the disaster on Midgard that his brother had caused. What was Loki thinking? That all this terror would bring him happiness and fulfillment? Poor Loki. His heart was so very wounded. Thor could not justify Loki's actions from this fact, nor was he trying to. But his younger brother was very, deeply hurt, and this made him want to hurt others. If only Father had-

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft crying. Thor's ears pricked. It sounded like a child. Thor followed the noise anxiously and it led him to the remains of a burnt cab. His heart pounded in fear at the image forming in his mind. What if the child was inside? Thor dropped Mjölnir with a _thud_ and grasped two pieces of the metal, pulling them apart. The cries quickly became frightened hiccups that were overpowered by the screeching metal. Once Thor had made a hole big enough to get in, he did just that and begin to search for the child. After a few minutes, Thor frowned and, having found nothing, backed out into the open air. His face, arms, and clothes were smeared black from the soot, making him look almost like a young, attractive Santa Claus who'd just come down the chimney.  
The large warrior paced as he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. Maybe it came from _under_ the car! With a new excitement and hope, Thor lifted the side of the charred vehicle. His heart sank. No child still. He slammed the car back down and the invisible child gave a startled cry. Thor grimaced. He hadn't meant to frighten the poor thing. He decided to look in the truck beside the cab, and as he went past the hood, there came into sight a little girl sitting on the curb, staring at him with big green eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears and dirt. In her right hand, which was badly burnt, she held a stuffed animal that resembled a horse. Her hair and face were lightly burnt as well. Thor gently approached her then knelt before her.

"Hello, young one. What is your name?" he asked her, smiling softly.

She looked at him shyly and did not speak for a moment. But she finally replied, "Ember..." Pause. "Are you For?"

The man grinned and nodded. "Indeed. I am Thor. How old are you, Ember?"

She held up her left hand, all five of her little fingers stretched out.

"This many. But I'll be six on my birfday. How many are you?"

"Many, many times your age. Do your parents know where you are?"

The girl shook her head and answered, "No. My mommy couldn't take care of me. She knew that when I was in her tummy. But instead of not having me, she was nice and gave me to the people who help kids like me get a home. But I don't have a home yet. Do your mommy and daddy know where you are?"

"Yes. They are at my home in Asgard."

Thor thought for a moment then spoke again, "Would you like to have a home at my home?"

Ember's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. "A real home? You mean forever and ever?"

Thor couldn't help smiling. "Forever and ever."

Ember jumped up and wrapped her left arm around his neck in a half hug. "Oh my goodness! Do we get to be brover and sister now?"

He laughed heartily and picked her up. "I believe so."

As the large warrior picked the small Midgardian up, he brushed her badly burnt arm. She screeched in his ear, causing him to nearly drop the now crying child. He stared at her as he rubbed his ear.

"Little one? How do you stop crying?"

She was too consumed in her pain to answer him.

"Little one? Uh. Stop."

No reaction.

"Stop crying."

Nothing.

"Stop crying, please?"

Still nothing stopped the flowing tears. Thor frowned in aggregation and turned his face to the sky. Heimdall opened the BiFrost but even her amazement of that and the halls of the palace which they passed through could not make the child stop crying.  
Thor ran to this mother's room and barged in, hoping she would look over his rudeness this one time. A beautiful woman with golden hair and an elegant blue dress looked up from the book she was reading, surprised by the sudden intruder.

"Mother! I found this child on Midgard and I cannot make her stop crying!"

Frigga set down her book and approached them, taking Ember gently in her arms, noticing her burnt skin. "Shh. We must take care of your wounds, little one. I believe that is what might be the cause of your tears."

The threesome made their way to the healing room, and Frigga sat down with Ember on her lap. "Thor. Get the pain reliever then get the hilterra cream and bandages." Frigga gently stroked the crying child's hair as Thor quickly retrieved the requested items. Once he gave his mother the pain reliever, she kissed Ember's head and patiently helped Ember get the liquid down. After a few moments, her tears stopped and once again, her hiccups came. Frigga smiled sweetly and her healing hands began to massage the cream into her burns, but in such a way that it didn't cause the girl more pain. Thor set the bandages to wrap her hand on the couch and sat by his mother.

"I am sorry I caused you pain, little one."

She smiled shyly and apologized, "I'm sorry I screamed in your ear."

Thor grinned his forgiveness, happy to have her as his sister. Suddenly, he recalled that he hadn't even asked his mother about it. Oops.

"Mother?"

Frigga moved on to Ember face, which was not burnt as bad. "Yes, my son?"

Thor took a deep breath. "This girl, the one you are bandaging-"

Frigga laughed, "It is a good thing you were specific! I thought you were speaking of a different girl!" Her eyes sparkled teasingly and Thor rolled his eyes with a smile.

"As I was saying. I found her on Midgard and her name is Ember. I discovered-"

Frigga smiled at Ember and began bandaging her arm. "Hello, Ember. My name is Frigga."

Ember looked at her in awe, "You're very beaudiful."

Frigga kissed her little head and replied, "Thank you, my dear."

Thor cleared his throat, obviously ready to finally finish his thought. Frigga nodded for him to continue.

"Ember, I discovered, does not have a family so I was wondering if-"

"Oh, you must stay with us, dear one! I will be your mother and you will be my daughter! And a sister to Thor and Loki!" Frigga's eyes beamed with joy and she embraced the child in her arms.

Ember looked up at her. "So I have a mommy now?"

Frigga kissed her head. "Yes! I will be your mommy!"

Both of them were laughing with happiness and Thor smiled, knowing Ember would be perfect for their family.

"Do I get to wear a beautiful dress like you?" Ember suddenly asked out of the blue.

Frigga smiled and answered, "Yes, you do. We will have to get one specially made for I do not have any dresses in your size!"

Ember giggled, "You wouldn't fit in them! That's why you don't have any!"

Frigga giggled with her. "That would look rather silly, would it not?"

They giggled again then Frigga set Ember on her feet.

"Let's go get me a dress!" Ember exclaimed.

Taking her mother's hand, she ran out into the halls. Thor watched them leave. His smiled slowly faded as he realized that someone else needed to approve this adoption. Thor took a deep breath and went to the throne room, pushing open the large doors and kneeling before his father on the golden steps. Odin smiled at him. "Thor, for what reason have you come to see me?"

Thor paused before standing back up. His hands shook slightly, something very uncommon for this warrior. "Father." He said quietly. "Today, I went to Midgard. I had planned on helping clean up the rubble and the damage. But... Instead... I found a small girl. After talking with her, I learned she had no family..." Thor could see in his father's face that Odin knew what was coming next. "So I brought her here and Mother has allowed her to join our family."

Odin was silent, thinking. Thor stared at the floor, awaiting his father's answer. Minutes passed but to Thor it felt like hours. Finally, Odin spoke his judgment.  
"To have a Midgardian as a part of the royal family is a shame. Already we have had a frost giant, a bitter enemy, as our son. And now a Midgardian? A weaker race as a part of the royal bloodline? For her sake, I will allow her to remain with us, but as king I cannot accept her. You and Frigga may if that is what you wish, but I myself cannot."

Thor nodded solemnly. "Yes, Father." He bowed low then took his leave, going back to the BiFrost and returning to Midgard once again.

* * *

In Frigga's room, Ember spun around in her new dress. She giggled happily and watch the skirt twirl around her. Frigga smiled at her new daughter. She had cut Ember's burnt hair then modeled the other side after it. Then Frigga skillfully put up her hair in a simple headband from when she was a girl. And Ember looked beautiful. Frigga had always wanted a daughter and this daughter was perfect beyond her expectations.

Frigga stood and put her delicate knife back in its case.  
"Ember? You should go explore the palace. There is so much to see and it would give you something exciting to do."

Ember jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh yes! Will you come with me?"

Frigga smiled sweetly and replied, "I am sorry, dear. I must speak with your father. But you can go as long as you stay inside the palace. Do not go beyond its boundaries."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Mama." And out she ran.

Where should she start first? The palace was so big she hardly believed she could explore it all in one day. So she explored door by door and hours later, Ember found a small door. It was obviously meant to not be entered, but being a child, Ember did not realize this and slipped right in. On the other side of the door, it was drastically different from the rest of the palace. Rather than being open and light and free, this room felt dark and closed in. Two big men, whom adults would know were guards, stood a short distance from the door. The guards heard the doors open and checked to see who it was. But they passed little Ember, who was hiding in the shadows. Ember wondered why they were there and became determined to find out. She sneaked past them, keeping to the shadows and passing more guards until she came to a long hall, where she found another entrance closed off by two doors. She shoved herself against the doors but she was far too little to open it. She tried over and over again until she finally decided to wait for a bigger someone with the same curiosity as her to come and open the door. She sat in the corner and didn't have to wait for long. A younger guard came with a small plate of food and entered the room. Ember tip-toed beside him, pulling off into the shadows again once she passed the doors. The guard went over to the single room inside the room and cautiously pushed the plate to the person in there after a long procedure of security. Once he finished his task, he quickly left, not wanting to be with the man in the room inside the room any longer. The door slammed shut and Ember skipped over to the large glass wall of the room inside the room. The man inside wore a green tunic and had long, black hair. Ember knocked on the wall and the man inside jumped with surprise. She smiled sweetly.

"Can I come in?" she asked the man.

He stared at her for a moment then scowled at her. "Do not mock me, you petty child!" he yelled at her angrily.

She didn't seem fazed by his outburst. She only cocked her head in thought. "What does 'petty' mean?"

The prisoner growled, "It means unimportant, not wanted, and in my case, it means I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ember gave him a pitying sigh. "Why are you so sad?"

He threw up his hands and turned his back to her. "Because you are bothering me to great lengths! I do not want some stupid child hanging around to mock me! I want to rot in peace! NOW GO!"

She simply shook her head and calmly replied, "I can't open the door."

The man shut his eyes and clenched his fists. "Then how about you stay QUIET until one of the guards comes and can GET YOU OUT OF HERE?!"

Ember put her little hand against the glass wall of the room within the room. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you still here?!"

The little girl giggled as though he were making a funny face. "I can't open the door, remember? Oh! I've completely forgotten to introduce myself!"

"Please spare yourself the trouble," the prisoner muttered.

"I'm Ember. I'm Thor's new sister!"

The man raised an eyebrow and turned back to face her, his interest suddenly sparked.

"Is that so? And how did this come to be?"

Ember happily told him the story of her ENTIRE life and then of her rescue and adoption. _Why does that always happen to me? Barton did that too,_ Loki thought. _I do not want every detail._ At the mention of her being without a family, he felt a slight twinge of sympathy but he pushed it far back. After Ember had finished her tale, Loki slumped in the corner farthest away from her.

"Thank you for that rather long and boring story. Now you must keep silent."

Ember nodded. "Okay. But you never told me your name."

He grinned wide. "Loki."

Ember smiled wide, the exact opposite reaction Loki was hoping for, and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"So you're my other brover?! Oh my goodness! I wanted to know who you were!"

Loki rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Was there any possible way to get the child to shut up? She was worse than that self-obsessed Fandral! (And that is saying a lot.) Three hours went by and Loki began to wonder if this was all some sort of punishment that Thor had come up with. In the middle of his ideas of revenge against his brother, three guards swung the doors open and rushed in. The scene they found was far different than the scene they had expected to find. Rather than a hurt or frightened girl in Loki's grasp, they found a happy little girl playing hopscotch and telling a story to a very irritated Loki who was sitting in the farthest corner of his cell. The guards looked at each other in bewilderment before one of them spoke to the little girl. "Excuse me, little one. Lady Frigga has been very worried about you."

The girl looked up at him. "Oh I was just down here with my brover. He's sad. And angry too. But I'm gonna make him feel happy!"

Loki began to grumble in quiet protest and the guard couldn't help smiling.

"That is a very good idea. But you must come with us for now so your mother can know you are safe."

Ember nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I don't want to make her scared." Turning to Loki she said, "Good bye, Loki! I'll come back tomorrow."

Loki glared at her, growling, "Spare yourself the trouble, child."

Ember waved and as they walked out, she whispered to the guards, "He just needs someone to love him. Don't worry. I will love him."

The guards smiled and couldn't help but wonder if maybe this little girl would really be the key to Loki's change.

* * *

Loki had tried everything to get the child to go away. Anger. Silence. Fright. Even going along with her childish games. Thankfully Thor had not been there to see that. Yet still she came every day to spend time with her "big brover." And the worst part was that she was beginning to grow on him. She was the only person he could relate to. And when she was not able to come talk with him two days ago, he had found himself rather sad and lonely. He must not let himself fall into her trap! Though it was not really a trap. She was only trying to help him. And she was the nicest person to him here. And she seemed like she meant it... NO! He could not get caught in that mindset. It would be his downfall. The doors opened and in walked a guard carrying a small bundle wrapped in blankets and furs. The small bundle turned out to be Ember, who was set before the cell with a large mug of an herbal tea.

"Yesterday, after I played with you, I was playing outside in the rain 'cause it rained yesterday and I like rain. Can you hear the rain in here? Maybe you could hear the thunder or something. Thor made lightning! And I got to pretend like I made some but I can't really because I'm not Thor. But after I played in the rain I felt fine but this morning I found out I was sick." Ember stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and it was the sweetest face Loki had ever seen. He almost smiled but thankfully caught himself. Ember smiled at Loki and continued, "Buuuuuuuut that means I get to be with you more! And mommy made me this tea and is tastes really good and she said I can eat lunch down here and we can have a sort of picnic! And I asked her why your hair was so long and Thor's too and she said it's because that is a style here and I said that was okay because you're my brovers and I love you and I don't mind your hair being long." She rambled on for another hour, the only things ever stopping her thoughts being small sniffles and slurps of tea. But finally, she began to notice Loki was looking calmer and she decided to ask him something.

"Can you tell me about you?"

The question caught him by surprise. "My story? Why would you want to hear my story? I am a criminal!"

Ember could tell he was trying to be scary again but he wasn't doing so well this time. "Please?" she asked sweetly, taking another sip of tea.

He looked at her angrily the sighed. "Whatever. I am a frost giant. Odin stole me when I was a baby and brought me here hoping I could be a bargaining chip. He never told me who I was nor did he love me and when I found out, I got angry and rebelled. I destroyed Jotunhiem and the BiFrost-"

"But it's still here."

He growled. "The old one! Let me finish my story!"

Ember hid her smile under the furs surrounding her.

"Then I got tossed into space and exiled and I was given the power to conquer earth. I was almost there and suffered humiliating defeat and here I am. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! And if you hadn't done any of that I could have never met you!"

Loki clapped his hands sarcastically. "It is so wonderful! Just wonderful! All of my pain and suffering for your happiness."

"I had some owies too, you know."

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I am sure you have."

Ember smiled once more then began her rambling again. Loki only half listened this time though, lost in his own thoughts. He'd never told anyone about what happened to him before. Mainly because either they knew or they didn't care. So why would this little girl want to hear it? He must remember that this is a little girl though. Ten years from now, she'll treat him like the rest of them. It was a sad thought but he knew it was true...Why did he keep thinking all these sentimental thoughts?! My word, he was sounding like Thor. But still, he wondered how Ember would change throughout the years, when she could understand the damage he had caused.

* * *

Thor brought the sword down upon his sister's with a harsh _clang_. Her arms strained against the weight but she finally was able to sidestep and return the attack, swinging at Thor's neck. He ducked then slammed his shoulder against Ember's while she was trying to recover from her failed attack. Ember fell to the ground. Thor grinned victoriously and lightly touched his sword to her neck.

"I win!"

She groaned, but it quickly turned into a laugh. "I will beat you one day, big brother!"

Thor smiled and helped her up. "If you say so. But in the past five years of your training, you have not even come close."

Ember tried to look offended and gave him a shove which barely caused him to move. "Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday," she retorted. "Maybe my sixteenth year will be my lucky year!"

"That is a big maybe," Thor said teasingly. "Come. Let us return our weapons to their place."

Ember quieted as they made their way to the armory. Sixteen. Such a big day for a Midgardian. When Mother had asked her what she want, she knew her answer immediately. She only wanted to see Loki again. After one year of seeing her other big brother every day, Frigga had told her it was not proper for a young lady to be alone with a criminal, brother or no. So she had been forbidden to go to him except for on special occasions. And even then, it was only for an hour and they were surrounded by guards. But Ember never questioned her mother's judgment. Her mother knew what was best and Ember wanted to be exactly like her. Frigga had not been too keen about her request but she had agreed to discuss the matter with Odin. How Ember wished they would decide soon.

A large hand on her shoulder shook Ember out of her thoughts.

"What do you wish to do now, sister?" Thor asked her.

She grinned.

"EAT! I feel as though I could eat more than Volstagg right now!"

"More than me? That is quite the challenge, Little One!" replied a jolly voice as a hand tussled her hair.

Ember crossed her arms. "I said, 'I feel as though.' A phrase which in that sentence meant 'I could never actually eat as much as Volstagg though I am rather hungry.' And why do you all still call me 'Little One'? I am sixteen already."

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three (Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun) all laughed and Fandral answered her, "Sixteen is indeed very old for a Midgardian. But to those in Asgard, you are still a child!"

Ember sighed and walked backwards as they entered the dining hall.

"Will I ever be 'not a child' in your eyes?" she asked.

The five of them suddenly stopped, silent, and they all had the same look on their face, a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Hello?"

Still they did not answer. Ember frowned and took a step back.

"Guys? Are you even-Oh my!"

Ember stumbled and turned to apologize to the servant she had run into, but to her surprise, it was no servant.

"**LOKI!**" she cried happily, nearly tackling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Loki could only stand there, avoiding eye contact and trying to figure out whether his sister was trying to strangle him or not. Ember laughed.

"Oh, Loki! How I have missed you!" she exclaimed, finally releasing him. "There is so much I have to tell you!"

Despite the rude looks from the others, Loki couldn't help but remark, "You still have things to say? Thought you would have told them all to Thor!"

"She did," Thor said, smiling only slightly. "But she probably wants to tell it to you as well."

Loki gave his big brother a grimace as Ember excitedly sat him down at the table.

"Oh yes! I will tell you all that has happened since I saw you last. And maybe you can tell me how to beat Thor in battle because I never can. Oh! And you can teach me how to use throwing knives and a quarterstaff and whatever other weapons you know how to use. And do not be alarmed that I know that you know how to use them because I read all about it in the histories. But before we get into any of that, we should get you some new clothes and a haircut as well. I mean, I think your hair looks fine when it is long, but right now it is a bit too much. And then-"

Loki smiled softly and put a gentle hand on his little sister's head. As she quieted, he saw Thor and the others tense, ready to rush to her aid. But it would not be needed. Loki took a deep breath then looked Ember straight in the eyes,

"Thank you. You were the first person to come and see me by your own will. And... You were the one person I felt really understood me, even though it was to a small degree. You were the only one that ever tried to help me-" Thor cleared his throat to protest, but Loki moved on. "-in a way I could accept. And to be honest, I was frightened that once you grew up, you would not love me the way you did when you were a child. Though I can see now that my fears had no root. Thank you, Ember. Thank you for everything you have done."

Loki smiled as Ember wiped away her tears, starting to hiccup.

"You silver tongue. Making me crying like a baby. And just when I was asking why everyone always called me 'Little One.'"

She hugged Loki tight and whispered, "I love you, big brother."

Loki smiled.

"I love you too."

Without a warning a large hand gave Loki a light slap to the face.

"And where is my emotional thank you speech, brother? I have been trying to get you to change much longer then Ember, you stubborn pig!"

Loki rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Well you have not changed any. That is for sure. Still always wanting your dues."

Thor laughed as he pulled Loki out of his seat, forcing him to stand.

"Welcome back, little brother."

The brothers embraced before they were interrupted by their little sister.

"Let's-_hiccup_-go get-_hiccup_\- some fo-_hiccup_-od."

Loki and Thor laughed and that's just what they did.


End file.
